Harry Potter al cuadrado
by MariaPotterf
Summary: Todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro interior. Eso decía Sirius Black, y vaya que tenía toda la razón. Lemon, Slash, Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todo es de JK Rowling, si fuese mío Draco y Harry se besarían y tendrían sexo en todo los libros ¡yay!

Advertencia: Slash, relaciones chicoxchico, sexo explicito Q-Q

¡Hola! me tarde mucho en subir algo, lo siento :c. Sé que tengo una historia sin terminar y todo el cuento pero prometo acabarla cuando culmine esta. Es corta, d capítulos. Algo nuevo a lo que siempre hago, tiene lemon Q-Q ustedes saben que me da pena escribirlo porque bueno, me sonrojo demasiado... así que espero que me entiendan y espero que les guste, (esta hecho con amor).

* * *

**Harry Potter al cuadrado.**

Todo ese desastre empezó la mañana de ese mismo día.

El sol se encontraba radiante y vigoroso mientras entraba por la ventana y se colaba por una abertura de la cama con dosel de Harry Potter. Las cortinas rojo escarlata estaban cerradas, lo que se había vuelto una costumbre para todos los chicos que dormían en esa habitación desde que Harry encontró pareja.

Los rayos le golpeaban en los ojos obligándolo a abrirlos. Se estiró para desperezarse cuando se percato de que a su lado se encontraba un bulto. No cualquier bulto, ni mucho menos uno común. Sonrió, pegándolo más a su cuerpo para abrazarlo, este ronroneo mientras se acomodaba, uniéndose más aquel escultural cuerpo. Ese bulto que se encontraba abrazándolo fuertemente era su amadísimo novio.

Conforme se encontraba ahí acostado con los ojos semicerrados y adherido a esa figura empezó a captar algunas cosas que no cuadraban para nada. Como por ejemplo, ¿Qué hacia Draco en su cama? Que el recuerde la noche pasada tenía una gripe horrorosa y no quería contagiar a nadie, por eso Draco con todo el dolor de su alma, decidió que lo más sano seria dormir en su cuarto, en la sala común de Slytherin. Por ende Harry cerro de igual forma las cortinas evitando enfermar a sus compañeros, de esa terrible gripe mágica. Pero ahora se sentía mucho mejor, como si nunca se hubiese enfermado.

Reparo en que el cuerpo de su novio estaba completamente desnudo, y en una posición bastante comprometedora, su musculoso cuerpo estaba pegado al de Harry, Su cabeza se encontraba recostada en su abdomen, mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban, una de sus piernas estaba entre las dos del moreno y la otra estirada. Lo que también estaba algo raro, porque solía ser él quien se acomodaba de esa forma con Draco, ya que el rubio era más alto. Sin embargo Harry en esa postura no podía apreciar el rostro de su amante.

Otra cosa que noto, fue el miembro del otro pegado a su pierna. Se sonrojo hasta las pestañas, aunque tenía su pijama puesta lo sentía, ahí cerca de donde estaba el suyo. Por otra extraña razón, no sentía ningún deseo sexual. Nada, ni un roce más provocativo, lo cual era resultaba bastante raro. No es que era un psicópata pervertido, ni mucho menos (mentira si lo es), pero es inusual tener al hombre que amas desnudo a tu lado y no sentir nada, ni imaginarte nada.

Es como si toda la lujuria que poseía él, se había ido y solo quedo su inocencia. Incluso se sintió más blando y frágil, lo cual inauguro un nuevo miedo. Se movió incomodo, no era que no lo amaba. Era la persona que mas quería en todo el mundo, y sentía que en ese momento no podía estar sin él, pero simplemente algo pasaba, algo estaba mal.

- Draco... Hey Draco... - llamo, haber si el rubio daba señales de vida.

- Mmm... - respondió, sonriendo. Harry podía sentir como su boca dibujaba una línea curva.

- Me siento algo raro... - empezó a decir asustado. pero no logro mucho, solo hizo que el otro se moviera. Lo cual lo tenso mas, ya que su extremidad se movió y comprobó que era bastante gruesa, se sonrojo aun más. - veras, creo que estoy enfermo. - en realidad quería saber si Draco le estaba siquiera escuchando. Como respuesta obtuvo varios besitos en su pecho, que le sacaron algunas cosquillitas. - ¡Basta! ¡Jajaja!.

- Te gusta, ¿cierto?

Harry se paralizo, esa no era la voz de su novio. No se parecía ni remotamente. Empezó a cavilar, cabía la posibilidad de que uno de sus amigos se metiera a su cama mientras dormía. Era una total burrada ninguno de sus amigos era gay, ni mucho menos tendría el valor para hacerlo.

Puede ser que en un desliz se acostó con otro hombre. Se sintió mal porque el amaba a Draco y quería serle fiel hasta la muerte y mas allá. ¿Entonces quien estaba acostado con él? No quería mirar hacia abajo y encontrarse con otro hombre, preferiría morir ahí mismo, que saber que le fue infiel a Draco.

- Pienso que te gustaría más si te beso en la boca. - dijo aquel chico. estaba seguro de haber oído esa voz en otro lugar. - cierra tus ojos.

Harry los cerró. Por instinto, o simplemente porque no quería mirar. Sintió como los besos iban ascendiendo por su cuello, hasta hacerse más profundos en algunas partes de este mismo. No quería admitirlo, pero lo estaba disfrutando.

El individuo siguió profundizando el beso, haciendo el recorrido más largo y travieso, arrancándole gemidos ahogados a Harry, mientras llegaba hasta la mandíbula y la besaba con ímpetu, colocándose con rapidez sobre el moreno, y siguiendo su faena. El moreno se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, amaba a Draco, pero se encontraba disfrutando con un completo extraño que lo besaba y dominaba a su antojo.

Este comenzó a masajear el muslo del moreno, mientras lo besaba en la boca. Harry no iba a permitir que pasara de ahí, si es que se podía sobrepasar más. Como el moreno no cedía al beso, aquel extraño agarro sus nalgas con fuerza, pellizcándolas, lo que provoco que Harry diera un gritito y abriera la boca dándole libre paso a su lengua. Era rápido y imperioso, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

El beso duro mucho tiempo hasta que la falta de aire los separó, Harry abrió los ojos sin más remedio. Pero como no tenia lentes no divisaba bien la figura. Se sentó, mientras su acompañante desconocido seguía besándole la oreja y el cuello, cuando se hizo con los anteojos y se los puso para mirar a su interlocutor, se quedo totalmente plasmado, era él. Él mismo, sí, era Harry Potter besando a ¿Harry Potter? Algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

- Que... ¿Qué demonios? - fue lo único que pudo decir.

- ¡Sorpresa! - Sonrió el otro Harry. - Nunca pensé que yo mismo sería tan exquisito... - Dijo acercándose como una pantera a su presa. Con movimientos felinos y provocadores adueñándose de los labios de Harry Potter.

- No entiendo, ¿que eres tú? - Lo empujo un poco. - ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! -grito, llevando las manos al rostro.

- Bueno, yo soy tu.- Mostro una mueca de fastidio.

- Sí, pero... ¿Es posible? - Le dio varios toquecitos como si fuese un experimento raro y sin forma.

- ¿Qué más da? - Dijo agarrando la mano de Harry y llevándosela a la boca, metía cada dedo y lo chupaba seductoramente para luego poner la mano sobre su falo. - ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Estás loco?! - soltó su propio pene, es decir el del otro Harry ficticio, pero igual era su pene.

- Déjate llevar, cuatro ojos. - Puso sus manos sobre la entre pierna de Harry.

Este se percato de lo enfermo que se veía. Era el mismo intentando masturbarse, jamás pensó que algo así le sucedería, es lo que le faltaba. Porque no todos los días tu mismo tratas de violarte. Conservo la calma, intentando controlar la situación que claramente se le escapaba de las manos.

- No pienses tanto, Harry. - Dijo su doble recostándose en la cama, tenía una silueta exquisita digna de un dios, jamás pensó que el mismo fuese así. - ¡Durmamos juntos un rato más!

* * *

Bueno gracias por leer, tal vez no me haya quedado tan bien como quería. Sé que no a todas les gusta comentar pero aunque sea con un fav me ayudan a entender que hay más personas alrededor del mundo que me leen y que les gusta lo que escribo, es el mejor regalo que me pueden dar (mi cumpleaños fue el 31 de julio igual que el de Harry, así que regálennos unos cuantos reviews c:)

¡Lluvia de rr para mari!


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter al cuadrado**

**Capítulo dos:  
**

El agua estaba caliente, lo que era un alivio porque comenzó a tiritar mientras se despojaba de sus ropas. Adoraba la sensación que le daba el agua al caer poco a poco por su espalda, deslizándose hasta sus redondas nalgas y cayendo por sus muslos, era exquisita. Se restregó la cara con fuerza para desperezarse, tal vez lo que estaba en el cuarto era producto de su imaginación, de todas formas y para asegurarse cerró la puerta con llave, no quería ninguna de esas raras sorpresitas que le hacía Harry. Al salir y secarse cada gota de agua del cuerpo, se coloco su ropa interior y las prendas básicas, su camisa, pantalón, medias y zapatos.

Ahí se encontraba delante de él vestido, arreglando su corbata. Una figura idéntica los mismos ojos verdes, el mismo cabello azabache revuelto y las mismas redondas nalgas que a todos fascinaban. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Es decir, el es Harry. ¿Quién es el que esta delante? No es poción multijugos, pues llevaba varias horas ahí con él. Y tampoco una transformación. Tendría que haber sido un mago excelente, el hombre que estaba en frente era exactamente igual a él, era su doble perfecto.

- Te vez mejor sin ropa. - Le dijo aquel hombre, mientras le arreglaba su corbata.

- Para ti todos nos vemos mejor sin ropa.

- ¡Claro que no! - frunció el seño, como el solía hacer. - ¿Te imaginas a Dumbledore desnudo?

- Ya cállate y termina. - se puso su túnica de gryffindor. - Escúchame con atención, esto es muy importante. - lo miro fijo a los ojos, sus ojos. - Iremos debajo de la capa de invisibilidad, no debes hacer ningún ruido.

- ¿A dónde me llevaras? - su rostro mostraba inquietud.

- A que Dumbledore, el sabrá que hacer con este problema. - dijo buscando su capa en el baúl.

- ¿Tan rápido quieres desacerté de mi? - su voz era melosa. - ¿Es que no te gusto lo de esta mañana? - hizo una pausa y soltó una gran carcajada. - ¿No te gustó lo que tú hiciste esta mañana?

Harry lo pensó, no es que no le hubiese gustado. Pero la sola idea de tener alguien igual a él, tocándolo le parecía tan bizarra como cualquier otra maldad que alguna vez le había hecho Draco, como ese día que lo amarro a la cama y no podía liberarse, se sonrojo de solo pensarlo.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! - Miro al otro Harry parado con una ceja arqueada. - Esto lo arreglamos hoy.

Le echo la capa por encima y salieron a toda marcha, la sala común estaba despejada excepto por Neville que estaba leyendo una revista y solo puedo ver con terror como la pintura de la dama gorda se abría y se cerraba sola.

Al llegar a la estatua en forma de águila y susurrar la contraseña, esta dejo ver el escalón que servía para llevarlos hasta la torre, donde el director se encontraba. Se oyó el sonido hueco de la puerta y una voz paciente y amable sonó detrás de ella. Sí Dumbledore estaba sorprendido, no se noto. La puerta se abrió y nadie entro, pero se volvió a cerrar. El mayor dirigió una mirada al vacio esperando a que Harry se quitase la capa, pues claro es Dumbledore y él lo sabe todo, o casi todo.

- Profesor, tengo un problema. - Harry salió de abajo de la capa, pero no saco al problema que se encontraba cubriéndose con esta.

- Házmelo saber Harry, estoy aquí para ayudarte. - dijo cerrando el libro que leía y poniendo toda la atención posible.

- Es algo complicado. - su voz se apago de repente. - Ayer tenía una gripe bastante fuerte y hoy al despertar me encontré con esto. - retiro la capa y apareció otro chico igual a él, otro Harry Potter.

El profesor examino la situación, llamo al otro joven y lo miro detenidamente. Hasta las manchitas de su rostro eran iguales. Su voz, sus ojos, su pelo, casi todo. Habían algunas cosas que podías notar si le echabas un buen ojo. El Harry clon no usaba lentes. Y por alguna razón no podía usar magia, aunque si la conocía tan bien como nuestro Harry. Luego de un rato de preguntas, a las que a Harry le parecieron tontas. Interrogativas como, ¿Te gustan los hombre o las mujeres? O ¿Qué más había hecho en esa mañana? Claro Harry no le revelo algunos detalles, pero si le dio una idea. Luego de que Dumbledore le diera un último vistazo a la situación, concluyó.

- Esta es la razón por la cual tenemos una enfermería aquí en el colegio, Harry. - le dijo en tono de reprimenda. - Cuando las enfermedades son virus mágicos es más peligroso, y tienes que tratarte con personas calificadas. - se levanto y busco un libro, vio unas cuantas páginas y lo cerro. - Fue una gripe muy famosa en los años 50, el virus mágico de la personalidad doble. Debido a la calentura y al exceso de energía acumulada en tu cerebro, esta utiliza tu magia indebidamente; Así como cuando inflaste a tu tía; para crear otro igual a ti y poder liberarse de tu cuerpo. Pero tiene un pequeño problema, cuando tu otra mitad se refleja, tus sentimientos o formas de actuar y pensar se rompen, dividiéndose. - hizo una pausa y miro al otro Harry. - A veces adquieren el lado más amable y débil y otras veces el lado más rudo y salvaje. Pero como ambos sabemos que en tu caso las cosas jamás son normales. - sonrió con travesura. - Ambas partes, es decir, ustedes dos, son buenos. Excepto que tú - señaló al verdadero Harry. - Adopto una parte más pasiva. Y tú - señaló al clon. - Adopto una parte más dominante. Me refiero a todos los sentidos.

Harry por fin entendió por que aquel ser igual a él era más fogoso a la hora de tratar con temas sexuales.

- ¿Entonces él es mi lado oscuro?

- Exactamente, pero no te asustes. No te pasara nada malo, ni a ti, ni a nadie.

- ¿Y cómo puedo solucionar esto? - el pánico se asomo en su rostro.

- Bueno, debes curarte de la enfermedad. - respiro hondo. - No es tan sencillo, debes seguir al pie de la letra la receta medica, que te hare llegar con alguien de tu casa, luego de haberla discutido con madame Pomfrey. - se acomodo más en su silla. - Y luego esperar.

- ¿Esperar? Es decir, ¿Qué tendré que aguantármelo? ¿Hasta cuento tiempo? - Que mala suerte, bueno era Harry Potter que mas podía esperar.

- Si, tienes que aguantarte. Hasta que desaparezca. - Asintió enigmático. - Podrían ser días, meses, en el peor de los casos, años.

- ¡¿QUE?! - sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- Deberías verlo por el lado positivo. - se hizo un corto silencio. - Tal vez te ayude a descubrirte mas como persona, además te apuesto a que será divertido.

- ¿Alguna otra recomendación?

- No lo pierdas de vista. Acuérdate que nadie lo entiende mejor que el mismo. Y no lo escondas, muéstraselo a todo Hogwarts, te ayudara a no meterte en tanto lio.

- Gracias profesor, estaré esperando las medicinas. - se levanto y tomo el pomo halándolo para salir.

- Harry, recuerda que a veces para siempre pueden ser solo unos pocos segundos. – Le dijo alentándolo.

Acto seguido ambos Harry Potter salieron por la puerta y bajaron por la estatua, no sin antes recordar lo que el profesor les había dicho... A veces para siempre es muy poco tiempo.

* * *

Hola, bueno aquí esta el capítulo dos algo cortito pero muy fundamental. Espero que hayan entendido la idea del fic. Sin más que decirles, gracias por leer y pronto les subiere el que viene, que esta buenísimo. ¡Besos!

¡Lluvia de rr para mari! :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter al cuadrado**

**Capítulo 3**

Sentir miedo es tan común como resfriarse o sufrir una gripe. Pero esto era bastante diferente, no sentía miedo pero si una leve preocupación. Sabía que las personas lo mirarían como a un bicho raro, ya le había pasado. Cuando se dio a conocer sus tendencias sexuales las personas empezaron a inventar rumores absurdos, pero con el tiempo y el creciente noviazgo de Harry todo cambio para bien. Lo superaría, claro. Pero este tema era mucho más complicado.

Agarro fuerte su mano mientras caminaba, el otro Harry le dio un ligero apretón. Tal vez causaría un desequilibrio mundial decir que no estaba solo, porque bueno estaba acompañado pero era el mismo, sonaba tan loco como se lo imaginaba. Doblo en la esquina dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que viniera. Tenía que encontrar a Draco cuanto antes, Ron y Hermione también debían saberlo, antes de que se regara por todo el colegio. Cuando entro en el pasillo que llevaba a las enormes puertas del gran comedor, varios ojos los miraban y como sospechó la sorpresa en esas jóvenes caras fue notoria, tanto que no paso ni un segundo cuando los grititos de estupor y confusión empezaron a sonar en todas partes.

Sería peor, oh sí, mucho peor cuando entrara al gran comedor. Podría saltarse el desayuno, pero si no entraba no encontraría ni a su novio ni a sus amigos. No había puesto un pie en el lugar cuando algunas personas se levantaron y otras ahogaron gritos, si los comentarios hubiesen sido tangibles caerían con estrepito sobre las mesas y romperían los platos y demás trastes. Miro a la mesa de Slytherin, y ese cabello amarillo platinado no se encontraba ahí. Camino con prisa hasta la mesa de su casa, para desayunar lo más rápido posible, cuando unos ojos castaños lo miraban impresionada.

- Harry, ¿Estás bien? – dijo asustada.

- ¡SI! – respondieron ambos al unísono, para luego mirarse con reproche.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – miraba a uno y luego al otro.

- Es complicado, pero no es grave.

- ¡Cuéntamelo todo! – le exigió, sentándose más calmada.

- Veras, es una vieja gripe mágica que para liberarse de tu cuerpo crea otro como tu dividiendo tus sentimientos. – explico. – Desaparecerá cuando la gripe se haya ido.

- ¿Y la mala noticia? – estaba tan acostumbrada a ellas.

- Que no se sabe cuando podre curarme, podrían ser días, meses o años.

- ¿Supongo que fuiste a que Dumbledore?

- Si. – se encogió de hombros. - ¿Y Ron?

- Buscándote.

- Tal vez te encuentre dos veces. – dijo el Harry clon, como siempre no aportando nada bueno.

- Tienes que hablar con Draco, ya yo me encargare de decirle a Ron.

- Gracias, entonces me iré. Es insoportable estar aquí.

Salió arrastrando a su clon hasta las mazmorras, aguantándose miradas y criticas. Sabía que Draco tenía que estar allí, ¿A dónde mas sino? Y lo peor era que a primera hora tenia clases con Snape, alguien allá arriba lo odiaba.

Como no podía entrar en la sala común de Slytherin, decidió ir hasta el salón de clases de Snape el profesor que imparte pociones y un odio inmenso hacia él. Al entrar lo vio esos ojos grises profundos, esa boca fina y deliciosa no eran de mas nadie. Snape debía estar en su despacho, Harry hizo que su clon se quedara esperando afuera de la sala y entro.

- Draco tengo algo que decirte.

- Lo siento por no esperarte en el comedor como todas las mañanas, pero mi padrino me estaba buscando y me obligo a quedarme aquí, mientras iba por un ingrediente para una poción.

- Descuida, aquí es mucho mas privado. – se sonrojo solo un poco.

- ¿Y para qué? – Se acerco para besarlo.

- No, no, no. – dijo rápido. – Escúchame primero. – trago saliva y un nudo se formo en su garganta bastante apretado.

- ¿Pasa algo Harry? – se separo un poco para mirarlo, algo no andaba bien.

- Yo no quise, lo juro. – algunas lagrimas empezaron a salir. – No quería serte infiel, pero es que se sentía tan bien, ¡y no pude parar! – sabía que Draco lo mataría por haber disfrutado de la compañía de otro hombre. – Lo siento tanto, apareció así solo en mi cama, ¡y me empezó a tocar! – Draco tenía las manos fuertemente agarradas a su varita en cualquier momento lo mataba hay mismo por semejante infidelidad. – Dumbledore dijo que era por una extraña enfermedad y… - la voz de Draco lo calló.

- ¿Para eso me mentiste? ¿para acostarte con otro? ¡Que bajo has caído Potter! ¿Dime con quién lo hiciste? – estaba lo bastante furioso que hasta los dementores temerían.

- No disfrute más que lo que disfruto contigo. –las lágrimas saladas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- ¡No evadas la pregunta! ¡Dame su Nombre!

- Ha-harry Potter.

Draco lo agarro por las muñecas y con una fuerza increíble lo empujo hasta ponerlo contra la mesa. En ese momento ambos oyeron que alguien estaba en la puerta. Esa voz seca y gruñona solo podía ser de nadie más que de Snape.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo señor Potter? Es muy extraño que este por aquí a esta hora… A claro esta buscando a Draco, pues el esta muy ocupado, tendrán que dejar el sexo para después de clases. – Su voz fría y malévola no le hacía ni cosquillas al Harry clon.

- Después de clases estará mejor profesor. –sonrió.

Snape impertérrito obvio el comentario, pues ni para él, ni para nadie era un secreto las aventuras sexuales de su sobrino, pero el simple hecho de contestarle y luego sonreír como si nada lo saco de sus casillas, diez puntos menos susurro, y luego entro en el aula. Y ahí, estaba su sobrino encima de su novio Harry Potter.

Harry vio el suceso en cámara lenta, Snape entorno los ojos mirándolos y ellos le devolvieron la mirada, con la expresión más extraña jamás antes vista en Snape, como si su peor pesadilla estuviese ahí asechándolo, giro con estrepito y vio al otro Harry sonriéndole recostado contra el marco de la puerta, y sin más cayó de bruces contra el suelo, desmayado. Harry estaba seguro de que se ganaría un buen problema, y más de diez puntos menos, pero gracias a eso hoy no habría clases de pociones. Draco se separo de Harry como si tuviese una enfermedad gravísima y los miro, primero a uno luego al otro Harry varias veces, y se sentó sobre un taburete de madera, sin poder creerlo.

- ¿Así que este es tu novio? – El Harry clon camino hasta ellos. – Digo, nuestro novio. – se corrigió.

- Esto es lo que te quería explicar, lo de la enfermedad. – Dijo Harry acercándose a Draco, agarrándole las manos, estaban frías.

- Yo no entiendo… - se levanto, no podía tener dos novios iguales. - ¿Cómo paso?

- Ya te lo dije. – Le explico todo el cuento de la enfermedad y lo que el director le dijo.

- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

- En estos momentos, todo el colegio. – se enjuago la gotas de sus cachetes.

- ¡No pueden ser exactamente iguales! – Draco estaba consternado, eso superaba su lógica. – Físicamente deben tener algo diferente. – se cruzo los brazos mirando a su segundo novio.

- No, somos exactamente iguales. – dijo el clon, cruzándose de brazos también. - Sabes Harry, no me gusta nuestro novio. Mejor nos vemos tú y yo.

Draco miro al Harry clon con amargura, y decidido a callarle la boca se abalanzó sobre él, Tirándolo contra el suelo para luego sentarse sobre sus piernas. Agarro con brusquedad su cara y le estampo un beso, como si intentara probar si sus labios eran iguales a los de Harry, y en efecto el mismo sabor dulce y perfecto. Se despego y le agarro las nalgas apretándolas a su antojo, eran igual de redondas y suaves. Metió sus dedos entre los revoltosos cabellos del clon y eran iguales a los de Harry. Pero estaba seguro de que había algo que no tenían igual. Draco desabrocho la correa del Harry clon y bajo un poco sus bóxers, vio una marca que el mismo le había hecho permanentemente a su novio justo en la línea de la elástica del bóxer. Eran iguales, se aparto del chico que lo miraba triunfante y era redundante decirlo, excitado. El Harry clon decidió que su novio no estaba tan mal tampoco.

El Harry verdadero los miraba sonrojado, con que así se veían ellos mientras hacían cosas. Era tan sexy. Draco vio que en realidad Harry tenía razón, eran uno bueno y en otro malo. Y se acordó de lo que este mismo le había dicho, que le había sido infiel. Millones de ideas viajaron a una velocidad extraordinaria por su mente, Harry besando a Harry. Harry tocando a Harry. Harry masturbando a Harry. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, una muy sádica.

- ¿Me fuiste infiel con él? – señalo al clon. – ¿Por eso dijiste Harry Potter, cuando te pregunte el Nombre?

- Si. – Dijo temiendo por la sonrisa de su novio.

- Esto no es ser infiel, casi te mato. Y todo por una tontería.

- ¿No te molesta? – dijo poniendo un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Claro que no le molesta! – Dijo el Harry clon, componiéndose las ropas. - ¿Acaso no vez como me ataco?

- Aquí mando yo. – Dijo Draco impasible. – Yo ataco al que quiera y más si es a mi novio. – dijo abrazando a Harry. – Además no me molesta.

- Nos estamos olvidando de algo. - Señalo Harry Mientras Snape gimoteaba tirado en el suelo.

Los tres miraron a Snape, y acto seguido a la profesora Mcgonagall que los miraba con severidad desde el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

¡Aquí el tercer capítulo! ya esta agarrando forma el fic. Espero que les haya gustado, se vienen muchas cosas locas en el próximo capítulo. Leí todos su comentarios, gracias por cada uno de ellos, de verdad que me enamoran con todo lo que me escriben y hasta me sonrojo. ¡De verdad gracias! y por supuesto habrá trió, en varios comentarios me lo escribieron y claro para ustedes todo y más.

También quiero dedicarle la serie a mis chicas bellas que se conectan todos los martes para animarme y que me inventan sobrenombres locos. *Natalypm, ChicaBlack, lolalipop, thedarkangel, rilakkuma, Verously, Patipotter* Son mis bebes y las quiero un montón, siempre me comentan y me alegran la vida.

Y para culminar, si eres escritora y estás leyendo esto, me gustaría que leyeras los juegos del hambre, la saga completa (si ya la leíste entonces olvida esa parte) son tres libros bastante buenos, pero con pocas historias Slash, la mayoría están en ingles. Si me apoyan lo suficiente podría empezar a hacer fics de este famdon, Slash por supuesto. Eh leído algunos pero ninguno en español, Puede ser de cualquier pareja a mí me gusta el GalexPeeta (No me pregunten cómo se dicen unidos) si se atreven y les gusta la idea pueden dejarme el link de su historia en un mensaje privado, yo lo leeré y comentare con mucho gusto. Y en mi próxima historia dejare el link de la que yo haré, recuerden puede ser la pareja que ustedes quieran. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.

¡Lluvia de rr para mari!


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter al cuadrado**

**Capitulo cuatro:**

La reprimenda de la profesora Macgonagall no fue tan mala después de todo, ella ya estaba al tanto del problema de los Potter's y por consecuente no hubo castigo mayor, El profesor Snape estaba en la enfermería debido al golpe y al sobresalto ocasionado, pero cuando lo arrastraban a la sala de Madame Pomfrey pudo susurrar lo que aparentemente fueron "cincuenta puntos menos para gryffindor", lo que a Harry no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Ahora se encontraba con Draco sentado en un sofá frente a la profesora guía de su casa, mientras esta le sermoneaba por demostraciones "demasiado afectivas" fuera de sus aposentos, lo que originó un gran sonrojo por parte de ambos jóvenes al suponer que la profesora había visto la revisión que Draco le había hecho al Harry clon; el que, por cierto, estaba en la enfermería siendo examinado. Luego de terminar con el sermón y con la promesa de no volver hacerlo ambos jóvenes salieron del despacho pitando para llegar a tiempo a su clase de historia de la magia. En plena clase Harry solo podía pensar en su clon, y en lo mal que sería tener que vivir años y años con él, de pronto sintió un ligero toque en la espalda y se giró, Hermione su mejor amiga lo llamaba, debía estar preocupada puesto que no estaba prestando atención a la clase, lo cual era sin lugar a dudas una barbarie para la joven.

- Harry… - susurró entre dientes. – no he podido encontrar a Ron.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido? – preguntó Harry. - ¿Has ido de nuevo al gran comedor?

- Tres veces, ¡Aún no lo he podido encontrar! – dijo en un leve sollozo.

- Tranquila, te prometo que lo buscaré con el mapa del merodeador cuando salga de aquí.

- Gracias Harry. – este se inclinó para darle una palmadita en la mano.

Harry lo miró sorprendida, esos gestos no eran del moreno. No es que no fuese un ser cariñoso, al contrario, Harry era un excelente amigo, pero eso era bastante inusual en él.

El moreno regresó la vista al profesor que postrado desde que comenzó la clase no había parado de hablar sobre la revolución de los duendes, en ese momento notó que Draco se revolvía intranquilamente en la silla a su lado, por eso garabateó en una hoja: ¿Te encuentras bien?, como respuesta Draco lo miró, sin sostenerle por más tiempo la mirada este escribió: Tenemos que hablar.

Ahí murió toda esperanza que Harry tenía, ¿estaría molesto por lo de esa mañana con el otro clon? Él le había dicho que no lo estaba, pero tal vez sería mentira. Harry pasó toda la clase del profesor Binns preocupado por algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Al terminar Harry recogió sus cosas y salió del aula hacía la enfermería, buscando al Harry clon y tratando de arreglar el asunto de una vez, Draco al verlo tan decidido supo que había malinterpretado todo y por derivado lo siguió dando traspiés por todo Hogwarts.

- ¡Hey Harry! – gritaba intentando parar al chico que aceleraba el paso. - ¡Espera! ¡tengo que decirte algo!

- ¡Solo espera un momento! – respondió casi corriendo.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la enfermería Draco se abalanzó contra Harry estampándolo contra la pared, este comenzó a sollozar y a decir frases incoherentes como "lo siento de verdad no quise" "no lo volveré hacer" "No termines conmigo", pero el problema del rubio no tenía nada que ver con eso en absoluto, era mucho peor.

- ¡Harry basta! – dijo autoritariamente. – No estoy molesto contigo.

- ¿Ah no? – se enjuagó las lagrimas con sorpresa. - ¿entonces qué sucede?

- Veras… no sé que me sucede. – comenzó. – yo como un Malfoy sé controlarme en este tipo de situaciones, pero desde que te vi hoy siento que no puedo más.

- No entiendo... – susurró Harry.

Draco se acercó con sigilo a su oreja derecha y musitó. – No puedo evitar querer hacerte cosas más que "demasiado afectivas" en todas partes.

Harry compuso un gesto sumamente tierno y dulce, Draco sabía que normalmente Harry no sería así de sensible, y pensaba que tanta sensibilidad lo molestaría a él personalmente, pero era todo lo opuesto, le encantaba la sumisión de Harry, cotidianamente él y su moreno peleaban para ver quien tendría el puesto de activo en la relación, pero ahora con la pasividad de Harry, sus sonrojos continuos, sus jadeos oportunos y sus gestos tiernos, Draco sentía que no se podía controlar a violarlo ahí mismo frente a todos. Al parecer el moreno había, por fin, entendido el punto y no se había alejado del rubio, lo que suponía que le estaba dando pase libre para hacerle lo que se le antojara.

Draco tomó sus brazos y lo aprisionó mas a la pared, en el corredor no había un alma, el moreno murmuró un "no podemos ahora" demasiado tarde, porque Draco estaba aproximándose a sus labios y se veía la pasión en sus ojos, como saboreaba el momento y como disfrutaba verlo ahí a su merced, justo en el segundo en que sus bocas reposarían juntas, una voz femenina tocía llamándoles la atención, Madame Pomfrey en el umbral de la puerta de la enfermería los miraba desaprobatoriamente, Harry salió debajo del rubio y fue hasta donde estaba la mujer. ¡Maldita sea! Había estado tan cerca, se podía oír pensar al rubio.

Como todas las noticias malas vienen juntas, la enfermera le comentó que el clon se había ido a buscarlo y que por eso no estaba ahí. Entonces se encontraba perdido vagabundeando por Hogwarts y haciendo desastres, ¿Cuánta gente habrá seducido y desvestido? Pensó Harry, que tenía fe en que su alter ego estaría haciendo algo como eso. Saliendo de la enfermería y olvidando por completo a un excitado Malfoy, sacó el mapa del merodeador y buscó su nombre, Obviamente habían dos Harry Potter y como era de esperarse el que estaba cerca de la enfermería era el mismo, entonces el que estaba en el séptimo piso era el clon y no sólo eso, la suerte le sonreía por primera vez, ¡estaba con Ron! Lo que le facilitaba todo, salió corriendo a toda prisa por los pasillos, subió las escaleras como un rayo, pero justo cuando se hizo en el piso siete divisando a su mejor amigo su boca se abrió con sorpresa y sus ojos se pusieron como platos impactado por la imagen que veía, nadie podría creer lo que estaba pasando.

Ahí mismo sin ningún pudor, el Harry clon besaba apasionadamente a su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley, que se dejaba y correspondía. Se podía observar como el clon se colaba bajo la ropa del pelirrojo y tocaba sin exclusión cualquier parte de la anatomía del joven que se encontrara a su paso, mientras este profería gemidos de exaltación. Una imagen completamente radical para su mente, algo que no necesitaba ver ni recordar, el mismo toqueteando a su mejor amigo.

El Harry verdadero dejó escapar un grito de susto y ambos jóvenes se separaron, Ron estaba completamente rojo, no podía distinguirse su cara de su cabello, y el clon sonreía a más no poder. Ron miró al primer Harry y luego al otro, y fue inevitable que colapsara mentalmente, se sentó en el suelo sin poder creerlo, balbuceando cosas completamente locas.

- ¡Acaso te has vuelto loco! – gritó el verdadero Harry a su clon.

- ¿Qué? Sólo fue un beso. – reprochó.

- ¡Es mi mejor amigo! – Ron seguía meciéndose en el suelo.

- ¿Qu... qué sucede Harry? – escuchó la tensa y espantadiza voz de su amigo. - ¿Cómo es que son dos?

- Es una larga historia. – dijo el otro Harry. – Casi tan largo como lo que tienes allí. – señaló.

Irremediablemente Ron gritó y sus nervios se quebraron. Harry golpeó a su clon y tratando de no sonrojarse más; si es que era posible, ayudó a su amigo a llegar a la sala común, cuando estuvieron ahí y Ron pudo calmarse, Harry le contó lo sucedido. Luego Ron le comentó que el estaba buscándolo para practica de Quidditch, que no lo había encontrado y se había saltado la clase de Binns para ir al entrenamiento, luego lo había estado rebuscando y cuando por fin creyó haberlo visto, el; el Harry clon, se le había tirado encima y lo había besado, Ron no era homofóbico, y menos si se trataba de su mejor amigo, cuando este le besó el simplemente se dejó llevar y lo peor era que no se había sentido mal después de todo.

Harry que estaba hastiado de su clon, le indicó a Ron que se lo comentara a Hermione y que tratara de que a esta no le sentara tan mal la noticia y salió del lugar con su otro yo, directo a la sala de los menesteres donde planeaba tenerlo encerrado o hacerle algo mucho peor, Justo en ese momento cuando la puerta se dibujaba en la pared, escuchó la única voz que no debía escuchar en ese momento, no porque fuese algo malo, era porque sabía que esa voz no perdonaría el hecho de que se encontraban en la sala cambiante sin aprovecharse de eso. Era la voz de Draco la que se aproximaba por el corredor.

* * *

*se esconde antes de que la maten por haber tardado un siglo sin actualizar la historia*

Sé que no merezco su perdón, pero he tenido muchos problemas, en diciembre me fui de viaje, comencé otra vez la universidad, he leído muchos libros buenos, y estoy muy pegada con un fanfic que estoy haciendo de los juegos del hambre que está muy bueno, y también he estado tomando cursos de escritura, redacción y esas cosas. Por eso no había podido actualizarles esta historia :( de verdad lamento hacerlas esperar tanto.

El próximo capitulo es el último de la serie, y como lo prometido es deuda haré un lindo trío, Así que no desesperen. (He estado mejorando los lemon, así que espero hacerlo lo bastante especial para que lo disfruten)

Besos y abrazos.

¡Lluvia de reviews para Maria!


End file.
